


Red Widow

by Misfitgirl3390



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Originalcreepypasta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misfitgirl3390/pseuds/Misfitgirl3390
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Original Creepypasta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Widow

        It was a gloomy day in Baltimore. The clouds were dark and it looked like it would rain any second. The streets were quiet, though it’s usually never quiet on the weekends, whether it was Sunday or not. It seemed like everyone knew that today wasn’t a good day, for one person at least. Cherri Crawford stood with several other people, dressed in black from head to toe. She stood emotionless as she watched the brown coffin get lowered into the ground. She’s at a funeral. Her mother’s funeral.  
  
 _“ She was such a great woman.”. “ I can’t believe it was her turn to go.”_ Cherri tried to ignore the whispers around her as she wiped away the tears that successfully fell from her eyes. _“ I just can’t imagine how Richard feels.”_ The last comment filled her with anger. _‘ He doesn’t give a damn.’_ She thought as flashbacks of her mother’s death flooded back into her mind, replaying over and over again. _‘ He killed her. She’s gone and now I’m next.’_ Cherri let out a strained sob, covering her mouth as her tears now freely fell from her eyes. “ MOM!” She cried out loudly, her hand reaching out for the grave in front of her. Everyone looked at her, sympathy dwelling within them, but no one made a move to comfort her.  
  
        Cherri’s head started to throb and her heart started to hurt from all the crying. _“ That poor girl….”_ Cherri felt her knees go weak, but before she could fall to the ground, strong arms wrapped around her, keeping her up. She sniffed and looked up to see her father looking down at her. This made Cherri cry harder, but she didn’t make a move to push herself away. If she showed resistance or made a scene, it could cause suspicion and she didn’t want that. “ Richard, Cherri.” She recognized the voice and scoffed, wiping away tears. Richard’s grip got tighter around Cherri as he turned to face the person who called them. “ Rachel, it’s good to see you.” Richard smiled softly. “ Why wouldn’t I be here at your time of need? I’m so sorry for what happened to you. I hope the police finds whoever did it and lock them up forever.” Rachel said.

        Cherri bit her tongue at the comment, imagining how nice that would be. “ You must be going through a lot..” Rachel added, resting a hand on Richard’s shoulder. “ Yes, it’s a lot right now. I’m more worried about my little Cherri more than anything.” Richard pulled his red headed daughter closer, making her flinch slightly. Rachel looked at Cherri and sighed. “ I’m so sorry Cherri.” Rachel pulled Cherri away from her father and hugged her tightly. She slowly hugged the short woman back. “ It’s fine.” She said bluntly, pulling away.

        Cherri didn’t like Rachel, she believed that she was phony, pretending to be her mother’s friend to get closer to her father. “ If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call.” Rachel smiled up at Richard. Cherri mentally gagged, looking away. “ Thank you Rachel. We should be going. Cherri needs her rest.” Richard smiled. Cherri closed her eyes and sighed quietly before opening them and walking away without a goodbye. She made her way to the small black car that once belonged to her mother, preparing herself to go home.

 

**_***_ **

        After the quiet and tense drive home, Cherri got out of the car and walked up the driveway to the front door. As she was pulling out her key to open the door, she was grabbed by the collar of her black button-up shirt and yanked back, making her gag and pull on the front of her shirt to stop it from choking her. Richard unlocked the front door and opened the door wide before shoving Cherri inside. She hit the hardwood floor and grunted slightly as the dull pain radiated through her body. Richard walked inside and slammed the door shut as Cherri slowly got up. She was just on her hands and knees until Richard walked up to her and kicked her side, knocking her back down, but not hard enough to hurt her. “ Who the fuck do you think you are trying to embarrass me like that?” Richard seethed.

        Cherri debated on whether she should respond or not. “ I asked you a question.”. “ I don’t like her.” Cherri answered quietly, getting up and rubbing her side. “ I don’t care about who you do and don’t like, either way you keep it to yourself.” Richard hissed, glaring at her. Cherri nodded, fixing her clothes. “ Since your mother couldn’t live to see tomorrow, you’re doing all of the cooking and cleaning.” He said, taking off his jacket. Cherri glared at Richard as he put away his jacket but as soon as he turned around, her gaze was back at the ground. He grabbed her collar, lifting her up. “ Don’t just fucking stand there, go make dinner.” He seethed, shoving her back against the closet door, causing a picture to fall and shatter. “ And clean that up while you’re at it.” Richard mumbled, walking into the living room. “ Sure thing, Dad.” Cherri mumbled. She picked up the picture and saw that it was her and her mother when she was eleven. She smiled slightly as tears brimmed her eyes. “ Dad, you bastard.” Cherri threw the picture away and walked into the kitchen to begin cooking.

 

 ** _***_**  
  
        Cherri jolted awake with a small gasp, hearing the song _Fail_ by Get Scared playing from her alarm clock. She quickly turned off her alarm, not wanting to wake her father. Cherri climbed out of bed and pulled out her school uniform. She pulled her hair into a bun and quietly walked into the bathroom, starting to brush her teeth and wash her face. Cherri heard a thump, making her quickly turn off the water and freeze. Once she heard Richard snoring, she finished washing her face and slipped out of the bathroom and back into her room to put on her uniform. Cherri slid on her shoes and put on her hoodie before grabbing her bookbag. She quietly ran downstairs and out of the door, closing it behind her. She walked down the sidewalk, sighing and closing her eyes. Since it was early, it was quiet. Cherri could actually enjoy her walk to school. Though the walk wasn’t long, soon enough, she was inside of her school, jogging up to the third floor of the building and into her first period class.

        She quietly walked to her assigned seat in the middle of the classroom as the few students in the class talked and joked with each other. She sat her bookbag on the empty seat to the left of her and unpacked the things she needed for class before zipping the backpack up again. Cherri laid her head on her desk and closed her eyes as more students filled the room. Once the bell rung, she slowly opened her eyes and sat up as her teacher walked into the classroom with a student not far behind.

        “ ¡Buenos días clase!” My teacher then gained everyone’s attention. “ Tenemos un estudiante nuevo. Se llamo Darius.” Cherri looked at Darius and raised her eyebrows slightly. He wasn’t bad to look at. “ Darius. Sentarse al lado de Cherri. ¡Cherri! Laventa tu mano.” Cherri hesitantly raised her hand as she moved her bookbag so Darius could sit down. Darius locked eyes with her and smiled, showing off his green braces. Cherri smiled slightly as he sat down. It was silent as the teacher went on with his lesson, an awkward vibe filling the room. “ So, Cherri..” Darius whispered, catching her attention. “ You good at Spanish?” He asked. “ I would say decent.” Cherri answered simply. Darius nodded, glancing at the red head. “ You look like you don’t want to be here.” He smirked. “ Who does?” She rolled her eyes.

        Darius eyed the girl a row in front of them, answering all the questions. “ That fucking nerd does.” He mumbled. Cherri chuckled at his comment. “ Yeah, I can believe that.” She said. Darius smiled slightly, feeling a bit accomplished for making her laugh. “ So where are you coming from?” Cherri looked at Darius. “ Patterson.” He answered. Her eyes widened slightly. “ Patterson to here? That’s a big academic jump.” She said. Darius shrugged. “ I worked as hard as you did.” He said, making Cherri nod in agreement. She started to doodle on her notebook as Darius studied her carefully. Before he could say anything, the bell rang signalling that first period was over. Cherri got up and grabbed her bookbag. “ I guess I’ll see you later.” Darius smiled. Cherri looked up at him and gave him a small smile. “ Yeah.” She said.

 

 ** _***_**  
  
        The day was long to Cherri, not that she minded. The last place she wanted to be was home. She would just be happy when her second period was over. _‘ I hate Algebra.’_ She thought, staring down at her worksheet. When the bell rung, Cherri quickly packed up and left, power walking down the hallway to the staircase in front of her. Hurrying all the way down to the basement, she ran down the hall and made a left to go down a ramp to enter the black box for her favorite class, Theater III. Cherri made her way to the back row and sat down, taking out her notebook. “ We meet again.” Cherri stiffened and looked next her to see Darius. “ Oh, hey. Theater III?” She asked. “ I love Theater.” Darius smiled. Cherri smiled back. “ So do I.” She said. “ Oh really?” Darius raised an eyebrow. “ I wonder what else I have in common with the mysterious red head.” He leaned in closer. Cherri blushed slightly and laughed. “ Why don’t you find out then?” She asked. Cherri was actually happy. She was, really making a friend. Her and Darius had third, fourth, lunch and last period together. For once Cherri wanted the day to fast forward just to spend more time with Darius.

        When last period was almost over, she didn’t want to leave. “ You made my first day of school, interesting.” Darius chuckled. “ Yeah well, I’m just awesome like that.” Cherri shrugged. “ You know, I heard the school sells pizza after school. You wanna, stay back and show me around the school?” Darius offered. Cherri smiled. “ I would love to.” She said. “ But if you want pizza, you have to be quick.” She stood up and put on her bookbag. “ Okay then.” Darius smirked. When the bell rang he grabbed his bag and ran out of the classroom.

        Cherri blinked a few times before running after him, dodging other students, quickly catching up with him. “ You don’t even know where you’re going!” Cherri ran past Darius, running down the stairs to the first floor with him not far behind. Cherri soon came to a stop in front of a pizza stacked with pizza boxes as Darius stopped right next to her, holding out a $5 bill. “ Two pepperoni pizzas please.” He breathed out, making Cherri laugh.

 

 ** _***_**  
  
        “ Okay this is the debate room.” Cherri walked into a classroom full of students researching, typing or practicing their speed reading. “ This debate team is the best in Baltimore, and I’m not just saying that to rep the school.” She said. “ Did you debate before?” Darius asked, finishing off his pizza. “ Yup. I was one of the top debaters.” She said. “ Really? What else did you do?” He looked at her. “ I ran track, I was a really good sprinter and hurdler. I made really good dialogues for school plays and I always helped out with the talent shows.” Cherri smiled, remembering all the fun she had. “ Cherri that’s amazing! Why did you stop?” Darius asked. Her smile slowly fell and she glanced down. “...Family problems.” She said. “ I’m sorry. I didn’t know-”. “ It’s fine.” Cherri gave Darius a small smile. Darius stared at her, slightly feeling bad for making her remember something painful like that.

        “ Here. I’ll show you the anime club.” Cherri said. “ Were you in that too?” He asked as they walked down the hall. “ For one point of time yes. After that is the videogame club.” She said. “ Now that, sounds interesting.” Darius smirked. After roaming the school and playing a few video games, Cherri and Darius left the school. “ That was fun.” Darius chuckled. Cherri nodded. “ I hope you like it here. This school is a lot sometimes but hey, Palmam Qui Meruit Ferat.” She shrugged as they walked down the hill to the 22 bus stop. “ Do you catch the bus?” Darius asked her. Cherri shook her head. “ I live up the street.” She pointed to the street in front of them. “ Tch. Lucky.” Darius mumbled, making Cherri chuckle. He stared at her and sighed, fixing his bookbag.

        “ You wanna go out tomorrow night?” He asked. Cherri’s eyes widened at the question and she looked at Darius. “...Out?” She asked. He nodded. “ I know this awesome place that has the best subs.” He smiled, showing off his braces once more. Cherri blushed slightly and looked down, thinking of ways she could get out of the house. “ Yeah. I’d love to go out tomorrow night.” Cherri agreed, deciding she would sneak out of the house. Darius smiled. “ Good, so, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said as his bus came. “ See you tomorrow.” She said. Darius got on the bus and it drove off. Cherri walked home with a smile on her face.

 

 ** _***_**  
  
        Cherri walked into the house and realized that it was oddly quiet. She knew Richard was in the house, the car was still out front. She sighed and took off her bookbag, dropping it on the floor and then took off her hoodie. She opened the closet and grabbed a hanger, unknowing that Richard was now standing behind her. He grabbed Cherri’s bun and yanked her head back. Cherri’s eyes widened as she let out a surprised yelp. She quickly put on dead weight causing Richard to lose his grip on her as she fell to the ground. Cherri quickly scrambled to her feet, facing Richard. He scoffed and wrapped his hand around her neck, slamming her against the wall. “ What took you so long to get home? The school is up the damn street.”  He seethed, tightening his grip. “ I, stayed back, for tutoring.” Cherri breathed out, grabbing his wrist, gasping for air. Richard’s grip tightened more before he threw her to the ground.

        He kicked her in the stomach, making her cry out. Richard kicked her repeatedly, causing her back to slam into the wall. “ Stop! St-Stop!” Cherri cried. Richard lifted her up and shoved her into the kitchen. “ You come straight home after school. Dinner better be ready in 30 minutes.” He seethed. Cherri fell to the ground and groaned as tears spilled from her eyes. Richard stared at her as she held onto the counter, trying to stand up. Once she got up, he walked to her and grabbed her face. “ Tears never accomplished anything, Cherri.” He said coldly. Cherri stared up at him, not responding. “ You’re just like your mother, pathetic.” He scoffed.

        Cherri let out an angered sob and grabbed the pan from the stove, hitting him, making him stumble back. “ You evil bastard! If you didn’t love her then why did you marry her?! Why do I even exist!? I should call the cops and tell them who really killed her!” Cherri seethed. She lifted the pan to hit Richard again but he grabbed her wrist, glaring at her as his light brown eyes darkened. She started to panic as he snatched the pan from her. Before Cherri could react, Richard hit her with the pan with all his strength, making pain spread through the side of her head.  
  
        She would have collapsed, but Richard’s tight grip on her wrist prevented her from doing so. He hit her with the pan again, this time letting her fall to the ground. Richard threw the pan down, hitting her shin. Cherri yelped out in pain and tried to crawl away. Richard yanked her back to him, climbing over her, starting to punch her. “ Stop! Dad, please! Oww! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! STOP!” Cherri cried, trying to cover herself from the punches that were thrown at her. Richard punched her one last time in the stomach and stood up. He grabbed Cherri by her hair and dragged her out of the kitchen.

        She let out a small scream, trying to free herself as Richard dragged her through the living room and towards the steps. Cherri felt her scalp go numb as Richard dragged her up the steps. He threw her into her room. “ If you leave this fucking room at all tonight, I’ll kill you.” Richard seethed. Cherri slowly climbed onto her bed as Richard glared at her. Pain radiated through her body and she could already feel the bruises forming everywhere. _‘ M-Mom.’_ Cherri thought as she cried, laying on her bed. “ And if you don’t stop all that useless crying I’ll beat your ass with the pan downstairs.” Richard threatened her. She slowly stopped crying and just laid there, sniffing. “ Useless…” Richard grumbled, leaving Cherri’s room, slamming the door behind him. Cherri slowly closed her eyes, curling up into a ball, falling asleep.

 

 ** _***_**  
  
        Cherri slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She looked at her alarm clock and saw that she woke up before it could go off. She turned it off and slowly stood up, grunting slightly as her body started to throb. Once she was on her feet, she almost collapsed because of her shin. Cherri sighed and limped to the bathroom. She turned on the light and bit her lip, looking at the bruises on the side of her head. She backed up from the mirror and lifted up her shirt.

        She gasped lightly, looking at the purple and brown bruises that covered the lower half of her stomach. Cherri closed her eyes and let go of her shirt, beginning to brush her teeth, deciding she would take a shower in the middle of the night to avoid waking up Richard. She made her way back to her room and put on a fresh school uniform and grabbed a baseball cap to temporarily hide her bruises. Cherri grabbed her bookbag and left the house.

 

 ** _***_**  
  
        Cherri tried to walk normally as she walked through the first floor of her school. She kept her head down until she made it to her locker. She opened it and pulled out her makeup so she could cover up the bruises on her face. “ Hey Cherri.” Cherri yelped slightly and flinched away from her locker, hearing Darius’ voice. His smile slowly fell and he raised an eyebrow. “ What’s wrong?” He asked. Cherri laughed nervously. “ Nothing, nothing. I’m sorry, I didn’t really sleep well last night.” She said.

        Darius eyed her carefully but decided not to question her any further. “ Okay..” He said. “ I have to go, um, I’ll see you first period.” Cherri said before closing her locker and running off. She ran down to the basement and through the gym to the bathroom that she knows no one uses. Cherri laid out the makeup and took off her baseball cap, looking at her bruises again. She quickly covered them with the makeup, making sure it blended in with her skin. Once she was done, she stuffed her baseball cap into her bookbag and hurried off to first period.

 

 ** _***_**  
  
        They day went by faster than yesterday, Cherri didn’t know if it was because she mostly avoided Darius the whole day or not, but she felt bad either way. She tried not to worry too much because she still planned on seeing him later. The bell rang, signalling that school was over. Cherri quickly packed up but before she could leave the classroom, Darius grabbed her arm and pulled her back, looking into her light brown eyes. “ Are you okay, Cherri?” He asked her. She blushed slightly. “ I’m fine, don’t worry. I’ll meet you at the bottom of the hill at six, okay?” She mustered up the best smile she possibly could.  
  
        Darius hesitantly nodded, letting Cherri go. “ Yeah...I’ll be there.” he said. Cherri nodded and gave him a quick hug before leaving the school. She got home as fast as she could without hurting her leg more. Once she walked in the house, she sighed and sat her bookbag down. “ Hey Cherri.” She stiffened at the unexpected, familiar voice and looked up to see Rachel. She raised an eyebrow. “...Hi.” She nodded. Cherri caught the smell of chicken and realized that Rachel was cooking. _‘ At least I don’t have to do that.’_ She thought. Cherri’s eyes widened as she was pulled out of her thoughts by Rachel pulling her in for a hug. “ How are you? Are you feeling okay?” She asked Cherri. “..I’m fine…” Cherri pulled away from the hug and looked away before looking at Rachel again. “ Where’s my Dad?” She asked. “ Oh, he’s in the kitchen.” Rachel turned to walk in the kitchen and Cherri followed. Instead of sneaking out, Cherri decided to use Rachel being there to her advantage.

        Cherri looked at Richard and smiled slightly. “ Um, Dad? My friend is going somewhere at six and he asked if I can go. Is that okay?” Cherri asked. Her voice was overly sweet and soft, making Richard glare at her. He quickly fixed himself, glancing at Rachel before looking back at Cherri. “ Be back by nine, no later.” He said to her. Cherri nodded. “ Thanks, Dad.” She said before leaving the kitchen. Cherri walked to the room and closed the door, quickly taking off her uniform and opening her closet to see what to wear.  
  
        She pulled out a dark blue dress and slipped it on. Cherri looked at herself in the mirror and saw that the bruises on her arms and leg were showing. She huffed and searched for a pair of leggings to cover her legs. Once she found them, she put them on and grabbed a black leather jacket to cover her arms. By the time Cherri fixed her outfit and made sure her makeup covered the bruises on her face, it was 5:50. She jogged down the steps and said a quick goodbye while leaving the house.

 

 ** _***_**  
  
        “ Just on time.” Darius smiled at Cherri as she walked up to him. “ You look pretty.” He said. Cherri smiled back at him. “ Thanks. So, you lead the way, sir.” She said. Darius chuckled. “ Of course.” He said. They walked down the street quietly, but Darius wasn’t giving up on finding out what was bothering her today. “ So, why were limping earlier?” Darius asked, glancing at her. Cherri tensed, not expecting him to ask about something that happened in school. “ Oh! I just, hit my leg on something, it’s nothing.” She said. Darius eyed her closely. “ Are you sure?” He asked. “...Yes.” Cherri hesitantly nodded. Darius decided to drop the topic for now. “ So, what kind of music do you listen to?” He asked. Cherri smiled slightly. “ 80s music, early 2000s music, you know, before rap took over the world.” She rolled her eyes as Darius chuckled. “ But mainly rock.” She finished. “ Rock? Ah, like Pierce the Veil? I like them.” Darius said. “ Yup. And My Chemical Romance. But my favorite band is Get Scared. I love all of their albums, every single song.” Cherri smiled.

        Darius smiled at her. “ I may have to search them up then. Any favorite colors?” He asked. “ Hmm. Green and red.” Cherri pointed up at her hair. “ My hair color is really dark brown. I dyed it red.” She said. “ Red suits you.” Darius smiled. “ Any boyfriends?” He raised an eyebrow as Cherri blushed slightly. “ Nope. No boyfriends. Any girlfriends?” Cherri returned the glance Darius gave her, making him chuckle. “ Well if I had a girlfriend this would be very awkward now wouldn’t it? I have had girlfriends in the past. It didn’t exactly work out.” He explained. Cherri nodded, understanding. Darius looked at Cherri and realized she was still limping slightly. He sighed and grabbed her arm, pulling her into an alley.

        He grabbed her shoulders. “ Cherri. You’re still limping. What’s wrong?” Darius asked. Cherri looked down. “ I told you I hit my leg on-”. “ Bullshit. You couldn’t have hit your leg that hard, Cherri.” Darius tightened his grip slightly. He wasn’t going to let the topic drop so easily this time. Cherri looked up at him as tears welled in her eyes. Darius loosened his grip on her as she started to cry. “...My dad, i-is abusive. He b-beat me with a pan…” She cried. Darius noticed her makeup starting to run and wiped some away, revealing her bruises. He hugged Cherri tightly, letting her cry into his chest. “ It’s okay, Cherri.” He said. “ I-I don’t know what to do anymore. I’m scared.” She muffled out, crying harder. “ Shh. Shh. Calm down. It’s okay. I’ll be here for you. I’ll always be here to help you.” Cherri slowly stopped crying, hearing Darius’ words.

        She looked up into his hazel eyes. “ Thank you, Darius.” She smiled slightly, pulling away. Darius stared at Cherri as she wiped away her tears, taking more makeup with it. He let out a sigh and grabbed her chin, lifting her head up. They stared at each other for a while, before Darius kissed her. Though Cherri saw it coming, she was still surprised, tensing up in the beginning. She relaxed after a while as Darius backed her against the brick wall behind her. _‘ So this is what it feels like…’_ Cherri thought as her heart started to race. She felt like nothing else mattered but Darius, and she’d be lying if she said it wasn’t a good feeling. However, she snapped back to reality when she felt Darius kissing at her neck. Red flags rose in her head and she tensed up again. “ Darius.” Cherri called, her tone of voice making it obvious that she was uncomfortable.

        Darius ignored her, which caused her to panic as she grabbed his shoulders, trying to push him away. “ Stop.” She said sternly. Darius pinned her against the wall. “ Calm down.” He mumbled against her neck. Cherri’s eyes widened. “ No, Darius stop!” She seethed, trying to free herself from his hold. Darius slid his hand up Cherri’s dress, making her yelp. Cherri quickly slapped him, causing him to let her go and stumble back, his eyes wide.

        She straightened out her dress, calming her breathing. She walked to Darius, sighing. “ I-I’m sorry, for slapping you but-” Cherri got cut off by Darius slapping her. She stumbled back to the wall and held her cheek, her light brown eyes wide. She looked at Darius as he glared back at her. “...Darius?” She asked. He rolled his eyes and scoffed lightly. “ Go home Cherri.” He said. Cherri didn’t respond, she just looked down and took off up the street.

 

 ** _***_**  
  
        Cherri slipped back into the house with about three minutes to spare. Her only thought was her room. She walked through the living room and saw Rachel asleep on Richard’s lap as he watched TV. Cherri stopped the scoff that wanted to leave her as Richard looked at her. “ Enjoy your night out?” He asked. “...Yes.” Cherri held back a sob. “ Good. That’ll be the last time you use Rachel to get out the house.” He seethed, glaring at her. Cherri glared back, but nodded. “ All you’ll do is kill her too.” She mumbled, running upstairs and into her room. She closed her door and locked it before walking to her bed and sitting down. Cherri buried her face into her hands and immediately started to cry. She was angry, betrayed, sad, but overall she felt stupid for trusting Darius as much as she did. “ Why..? **_Why?!_** ” She whimpered out. “ Why me? Was I not miserable enough?!” She cried standing up. Not caring about Richard for the moment, she plugged in her radio and turned it on, playing whatever CD was in there. Cherri curled up into a ball on her bed and cried harder as _Badly Broken_ by Get Scared blared through the speakers of her radio. Unwanted flashbacks of her father beating on her and her mother flooded through her mind. Her father betrayed her, hates her. The one who was supposed to love her the most hates her, and it hurts.

        “ H-He just thought I was a pushover.” Cherri cried as Darius slipped back into her mind. “ That…that, asshole.” She seethed, tears still streaming her face. Cherri started to shake violently as her head throbbed from her crying. “ Assholes. They’re _**all** _ fucking assholes!” She hissed, grabbing her hair and pulling at it, messing up her neat bun. Cherri slowly got up and turned off her music, hearing Richard start to yell. “ The bastards are better off dead.” She mumbled, wiping away tears. Cherri slowly laid in bed and closed her eyes. _‘ I’ll make them regret they were ever born.’_ Was her last thought before she slipped off into a disturbing, unnerving sleep with one thing on her mind. _**Death**._

 

 ** _***_**  
  
        Cherri sat up in her bed, waking up before her alarm again. She turned it off and got out of bed, putting on a fresh school uniform and walking to the bathroom to brush her teeth, wash her face and put on fresh makeup to cover her bruises. She knew she wouldn’t have the makeup on for very long but she didn’t want anyone asking questions. Cherri grabbed her bookbag and made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed two kitchen knives, putting them into her boots before leaving the house.

        Her walk was quiet and her mind was blank. She had zoned out as she walked, feeling no emotions. She couldn’t even feel her feet hitting the sidewalk as she walked. Once she walked into the school however, she was fully focused, scanning the hallways for Darius as she walked to her locker.. Cherri spotted him heading upstairs and quickly caught up with him. Darius glanced at her and sighed. “ What do you want, Cherri?” He asked. “ Darius, I’m sorry about last night, please let me explain.” She said. Darius looked away from her and finished walking up the steps. “ Darius!” Cherri followed him up the steps. Darius stopped walking and turned to her. “ Cherri, I don’t want to talk to you.” He glared down at her. _‘ Bastard.’_ Cherri thought, fighting the urge to glare back. She fixed herself and pouted. She walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Darius stared down at her, not moving or talking. “ I’m sorry for slapping you, Darius. I just want to talk, I promise.” She said sweetly, moving closer to him. Darius slowly wrapped his arms around Cherri’s waist. “ Fine.” He said. Cherri smiled slightly and grabbed his hand, leading him down into the basement of the school.

        They snuck through the gym and into the bathroom. Cherri put her bookbag down. “ I really am sorry, Darius. I was just scared.” Cherri said to him. Darius sighed and nodded, staring at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. “ Darius.” She started quietly. “ I’m not scared anymore.” She stared up at him. Darius instantly tightened his grip slightly and kissed her, pushing her against the wall. Cherri rolled her eyes as he started to kiss at her neck. She quietly pulled a knife from her boot then shoved him away, holding the knife to him. “ Cherri-”. “ I can’t believe you fell for that.” Cherri shook her head, glaring at Darius.

        “ Did you really think I was going to give you what you wanted?! God, you asshole.” Cherri tackled Darius to the ground and covered his mouth.” You tricked me!” Cherri seethed, digging her knife into stomach. “ You acted like you cared, like you wanted to there for me. All you wanted was sex!” She pushed the knife down deeper until the blade wasn’t visible. Darius closed his eyes tightly. Tears rolled down Cherri’s face as she shook her head. “ I bet you did this to all of your _‘girlfriends’_. You trick them into giving you what you want, then leave. You bastard.” She twisted the blade, making Darius let out a muffled groan. Cherri stopped crying, her tears drying on her face. “ I’ll make sure you never hurt anyone like you me ever again.” She said quietly. Cherri pulled the knife from his stomach and pulled the knife from his stomach and pulled out the other knife from her boot. She looked down at Darius.

        “ Good Riddance.” She drove one knife into his chest, dragging it down. She forced it to break through the bone as she pulled it down. Blood gushed from his chest as the sickening sound of organs being cut and ripped could be heard once Cherri made it to his stomach. She pushed the other knife right through his throat. Cherri watched the blood gush out, smiling slightly. After a few moments, she slowly stood up and took a deep breath. She grabbed her bookbag and left the bathroom. Cherri walked out of the school and threw her bookbag across the street as far as she could before walking home.

 

 ** _***_**  
  
        Cherri walked into the house. It was quiet inside as she looked around for Richard. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pan before walking upstairs. As soon as she believed that her father had left the house, he walked out of his room, fixing his clothes. He stopped, seeing Cherri. “ What are you doing home?” He asked her. Cherri stared at him and shrugged slightly. Richard rolled his eyes and walked up to her, gripping the collar of her shirt and lifting her up.

        Cherri didn’t even flinch, she just made sure the pan was hidden well behind her. “ Did you enjoy it? Enjoy watching the life drain from your wife’s eyes? Did you enjoy watching me cry? Suffer? Instead of putting me out of my misery, you purposely left me alive, didn’t you? Well, it’s my turn to watch you suffer. Don’t expect me to go easy on you.” Cherri swung the pan, hitting Richard as hard as she could, but unlike last time, she didn’t stop. Cherri hit him again, making him let her go. She hit Richard repeatedly until he fell to the ground. Cherri glared at him before hitting him one more time, knocking him out.

 

 ** _***_**  
  
        Cherri sat in front of Richard. Once she knocked him out, she had dragged him into the kitchen and tied him into a chair. Cherri leaned forward once Richard started to wake up. He opened his eyes and groaned slightly. He glared at Cherri. “ You better fucking untie me or-”. “ Or what?” Cherri seethed. She stood up, grabbing her knives. “ I give the orders now, Dad.” She forced one knife into his shoulder. “ FUCK!” He hissed, jerking forward. “ How does it feel? Do you feel the pain I felt, that Mom felt?” Cherri asked him. She smirked, twisting the blade, making him cry out again. “ Fuck you! Go to hell!” Richard seethed.

        Cherri rolled her eyes and yanked the knife from his shoulder. She walked in front of him and pointed both knives at his chest. “ You want to know how I felt when you killed my mother?” Cherri pushed the knives into Richard’s chest until she hit bone. She then slid the knives down straight through the flesh until she reached his stomach. She then slowly pushed her knives down deeper slowly twisting the blade. Cherri realized Richard’s screams were too loud, so she grabbed a rag and stuffed it into his mouth to muffle them. “ Or, I can show you how if felt when you knocked me to the ground,” She kicked the chair down, making Richard fall to the ground, his head hitting the tile floor, creating a loud thump. “ And kicked me repeatedly.” Cherri kicked Richard in the stomach again, and again.

        She was enjoying the groans of pain he let out. She enjoyed the fact that he was in pain, and that she was causing that pain. Cherri finally stopped kicking him when she saw blood on her black boots. She grabbed Richard by the shirt and yanked him back up, pulling the chair back up. “ You deserve all the bruises that you gave me.” She seethed. Cherri bent down and untied her black boot, taking the shoelace from her shoe. She walked behind Richard and wrapped the shoelace tightly around his neck.

        “ This is how it feels to be choked.” She tightened the lace more, watching Richard start to struggle against the ropes holding him in the chair. “ It hurts doesn’t it? It feels like your lungs are going to burst. Don’t worry. I won’t let you die like that. It’s too peaceful.” Cherri let go of Richard, letting him take deep breaths through his nose. Cherri put her shoelace back into her boot and tied it before glaring at Richard. She picked up the pan again and hit him across the face with it causing a loud ‘crack’ to echo through the kitchen and his jaw to move out of place. “ I fucking hate you. I HATE you! You ruined my goddamn life just by bringing me into this world! Only to abuse me. To kill my mother. YOU EVIL BASTARD!” Cherri hissed, hitting him with the pan again.

        “ And you think you can do the same thing to Rachel? I won’t let you hurt anyone like you hurt me. Once I’m done with you, believe me, I’ll make sure **_no man_** hurts anyone ever again.” She said. Richard glared at her as she threw down the pan and picked up her knives again. Cherri glared back at him. “ Goodbye, Richard.” She drove one knife into the middle of his chest and the other to his stomach, twisting both blades. Richard spit the rag out from his mouth, large amounts of blood splattering with it.

        Cherri grunted slightly and yanked the knives out before plunging them into his eyes. She pushed the knives in deep and then yanked them out, pulling his eyeballs from his sockets. Cherri let out an angered cry, stabbing Richard repeatedly. She knew that he was dead, but she just couldn’t stop. She only stopped stabbing and slicing once the body was too deformed to recognize. “ Good riddance.” Cherri whispered.

        Knowing that Rachel would find Richard’s body,  she didn’t bother moving it, she just left the house. _‘ I’ll kill them all. Every single last one of them.’_ Cherri thought. _‘ So no woman can feel the pain I felt.’_ She pulled her hair down and combed her fingers through it quickly before pulling her hood up to cover up her hair and face. She walked down the street, putting the bloodied knives back into the sides of her boots. _‘ They’ll all die.’_


End file.
